An Arrow to the Heart
by Persassy4Life
Summary: An Arrow to the Heart: The big 7 from the Argo II face yet another challenge: Eros/Cupid, the god of love. He has gone insane since Gaea has died, and is nearly impossible to control.
1. Chapter One- Love gone Insane

**_An Arrow to the Heart_**

A Percy Jackson Fan Fiction

( ( ( This takes place a little bit after the Blood of Olympus? I dunno. Anyways, same characters from Argo II, etc. The main villain: Eros/Cupid. I'm also sorta making it up as I go along, so bare with me. I will take ideas sometimes for the next chapters. ) ) )

 **Chapter One:** Love is Insane!

They outwitted the main gods, destroyed the Titans, and even beat Gaea- but Annabeth, Percy, and Leo can't have a rational conversation with the god of love. Let's back it up a little bit...

Eros, the god of love, went absolutely INSANE after Gaea was killed. His aim slacked off, and he would make groups of 3-4 people fall in love at once! And gods, is that even possible? Anyways, Annabeth, Percy, and Leo set off on a quest to steal Eros's bow and bring it to Zeus. It's not going too well though…

 _Tell me, daughter of Athena, whom do you care for?_ Eros beamed at the question he approached everyone with. _Admit it!_

"Um, Eros there's no admitting-" Annabeth started, cut off by Leo.

"Oh, we're playing THIS game now? Count me in, I love gossip! Did you hear about me and Caly-" Leo started.

"Leo, shut up." Annabeth finished, a smirk growing across her face. The same smirk that grew when she had a brilliant idea.

"Well, Eros, I just so happen to care for… myself." She said. Eros (even though invisible) frowned.

 _Excuse me? Are you implying…?_ Eros took out his bow. _Well, I guess I'll just have to shoot you again..._

He released the arrow, but Annabeth leapt out of the way before it could meet her heart.

Percy ran defensively in front of her, but Annabeth got up, pushing him aside. "The bow!" She whispered, too quiet for Eros to hear. Percy nodded; though they couldn't see Eros, they could judge his moves.

Eros shot another arrow, but Annabeth dodged it again. While Eros was distracted with Annabeth, he forgot to keep an eye out on Percy and Leo. The two boys were following Eros's voice as he taunted Annabeth.

 _Daughter of Athena, my my, the goddess of wisdom…_ Eros was cornering her invisibly, so Percy quickly grabbed thin air. A lucky grab it was, for as soon as her touched it, the bow and arrow took on color and form. He turned to the boys invisibly.

 _You fools!_ Annabeth ran out of the corner, following as Percy and Leo ran, laughing to themselves. The trio made it back to the Argo II, and began sailing away. Only then did Annabeth realize- She had in fact been shot.

"Percy!" She touched her own chest, realizing there only remained one arrow in Percy's bag. "I've been shot! You can't let the other arrow touch anyone!" She warned. Percy looked at her.

"Oh gods, Annabeth, how did that even happen? We kept an eye on you the whole time! That-" He was cut off by Annabeth

"The arrows are invisible, of course you couldn't see when I was shot!" She paced the deck of the ship, fear burning in her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay." Percy rubbed her back, calming her a bit. "If Eros had hit someone else, it would have already began affecting you." He grabbed the top of the last arrow in his hand. "I won't let this get out of my sight; nobody will fall in love with you."

Annabeth glared at him; Percy's face turned red when he'd realized what he said. "Oh, er, sorry. I didn't mean it like that-"

"I know what you meant, Seaweed Brain." She pulled him closer. Annabeth planted a quick kiss on his cheek, then Leo interrupted.

"You two done? I'm hungry! I heard Piper made lunch today!" And so the three ate lunch- possibly the last peaceful lunch they would have for a while.


	2. Chapter Two- Nothing Like NYC

( ( ( Glad if you like it so far! Remember to post a review! ) ) )

The earthquake started around 1:00 in the morning. Technically, it wasn't an earthquake, since the Argo II was sailing high above the ground. But Leo had fallen asleep, leaving the rout a little bumpier than usual. Though the ship was almost in New York, everyone on the Argo II was a bit more nervous than usual. After all, it was doubtful that Eros would let them off that easily!

"Leo, wake up! We need you to find us a landing space!" Annabeth shook Leo awake.

"Ugh, er- what time is it?" He groaned sleepily.

Annabeth glanced down at her watch, which had been a present from her dad last time she had seen him. "1:06 AM. C'mon!"

Leo shook his head and blinked. He walked over to the control room, and grabbed his Wii remote. After hitting a few buttons, the Argo II began it's descend.

"Right in central park?" Annabeth asked.

"Eh. The mist'll cover it up." Leo replied, a little bit of uncertainty in his voice.

"Should I wake the others?"

"Only Percy. He should come with us, since he helped get the bow and arrow. The others need sleep."

Annabeth nodded, and went to Percy's cabin on the ship to wake him. She creaked open the door; he was sound asleep- most likely drooling all over his pillow. She crept closer, hearing Percy mutter in his sleep:

"Oreo! No, you can't! Octavian you b-" Percy opened his eyes suddenly. He saw Annabeth standing over him; staring down like he was alien. "Um, Annabeth, I can explain..."

"No time," Annabeth cut him off. "Look, Leo and I need you to come with us to bring Eros's bow to Zeus."

"We're in New York? Already?" Percy pushed passed her, and flung himself over to the edge of the Argo II. "Wow, I haven't been here in ages!"

The Empire State Building shone like a diamond in a gray rock. It stood out, even against the bright lights. Tears welled in Percy's eyes as he remembered his former home.

"We're landing in Central Park," Annabeth said, joining Percy at his side. "Leo figured the mist would hide our ship- it's 1:00 in the morning if that helps too."

Percy almost completely ignored her, his memory taking control. "You know, I really miss this place, I was hoping we could maybe stay for a bit longer..." His voice trailed off. He held Annabeth at the waist with his right hand- her shoulder in the left.

Annabeth swung her arms around his neck. They stood there, swaying in New York City's lights.

Leo stood in the door way of the control room, a smug grin on his face. "All right, all right. Once you two love birds finish- uh, doing whatever your doing, can we leave?"

Annabeth and Percy stared at him, blushing. They hadn't realized the ship had landed. Few people stood in the park- and they obviously didn't notice the warship randomly lying on the grass.

Percy awkwardly said, "Uh, yeah, er- lets go rid of this bow!"

Leo held back his laughter. He wished Calypso were there- she had stayed back at Camp Half Blood. He had begged her to come- but Calypso convinced him to go without her. He had promised to return safely.

"That's the spirit, c'mon!" The three charged out of the ship- leaving a note behind:

 _Dear Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Frank:_

 _Percy, Annabeth, and The Awesome One have gone to return our finds to Zeus. Stay near the ship and guard, BYE!_


	3. Chapter Three- A Broken Promise

( ( ( Sowwy for the cheesy ending last chapter- I'll make sure to cause more torture in the future ) ) )

So they were there. The 600th floor of the empire state building, standing before Zeus. He arched an eyebrow at the sight of Eros's bow.

"And you have come to...?"

"Bring this to you," Percy held out the bow in his right hand, but didn't remove the arrow sack from his back. He had promised Annabeth to keep an eye on it. Sadly, Zeus didn't care about Percy's promises.

"And the arrow? Well?" Zeus held out his giant hand, motioning for Percy to give up the arrow too.

"Why should you need it?" Percy was risky- often he wouldn't think before he spoke.

"Foolish mortal! Why, we can't have a world without love, can we? Once the last arrow is used, another should appear! I need the arrow and arrow sack." Zeus beamed, anger flashing in his eyes.

Percy shot a look to Annabeth. Annabeth nodded, staring up at Zeus. "Well, um, you see; I was shot with the first arrow and-"

"I know you've been shot," Zeus leaned over to her. "Now, the only problem with that is you've been shot before and you see; getting shot twice can make you 'Ultra In Love' if you get what I'm saying." Annabeth couldn't tell, but she thought the god had just winked at her.

"Why is that a problem?" She asked back.

"Distractions. Always distractions. We couldn't shoot someone else because- well, that's what Eros kept doing and you know how that turned out." Zues shuddered at the thought of it. "But- I'm not siding with you. A world without love is like TV without Netflix. You might have to deal with a few things- but I need that arrow."

Percy nervously handed over the arrow. _What? Annabeth had already been shot?_ He stood before Zeus, who gestured for him.

"Come Percy, there is something I must tell you." Zeus said, motioning the others away.

Annabeth and Leo, who had been silent, left olympus through the elevator. Zeus motioned Percy closer.

"This won't hurt one bit- just remember: Love is your enemy." With that, before Percy could say a word, Zeus pulled back the arrow and shot him. Percy stumbled back, though the arrow caused no impact. "Now go, finish your quest."

Percy's thoughts cleared, shocked about what had just happened. Annabeth and Leo waited at the bottom.

"Did he just do what I think he did?" Leo asked, giggling to himself. He made a heart with his hand, swaying it above his head.

Percy blushed, sending a small glance to Annabeth, who was now blushing too. "Um, er-"

"That's not important right now," Annabeth said, shaking her head to clear it. "We need to finish our quest."

"Right, our quest! We shall destroy love!" Percy said enthusiastically.

Leo winked at him. "Oh come on, my specialty is making stuff. Why can't we make love?" Percy punched him in the arm. Leo shoved him off playfully.

"Seriously, lets get back to the others, they're probably wondering where we are." Annabeth said- looking everywhere but at Percy.

"Fine, lets go!" Leo charged ahead, as they raced back to the ship.

( ( ( Also cheesy, I'll make up for it later. ) ) )


	4. Chapter Four- The Arrow Sparks

( ( ( Please don't be like, "This should be teen" I mean I doubt you will this is really nothing... Sorry this chapter is a little bit shorter. ) ) )

Nobody had eaten dinner. Nothing was wrong; other than the occasional attacks, but those were normal. Nobody was hungry though, that's all. Annabeth, Percy, nor Leo had said much about the journey, but every once in a while Leo would wink at Percy. He knew that Percy and Annabeth were supposed to be insanely in love. _Eh. If everyone left the room..._ He finished his thought. He knew the demigods too well. If anything, Percy and Annabeth would replay their night in the stables, but they sure wouldn't here the end of it! At least Coach Hedge had left to take care of his baby... so no word from him.

"So, we go to bed then?" Jason finally broke the long silence at the dinner table (which, yeah, had no dinner on it)

"Um, yeah I guess..." Percy seemed a little surprised that Eros hadn't found some major way to attack them yet. Hopefully he hadn't lashed out on Zeus.

"I'll take first watch," Hazel volunteered.

The six other demigods returned to their cabins. Even though she was supposed to be on watch, Hazel fell asleep accidentally. The only one who couldn't sleep was Percy. He was still bewildered about what had happened earlier. Just as he tried to close his eyes for the 100th time, he heard a scream. He knew that scream too well.

"Annabeth." He stormed into her cabin. The daughter of Athena was huddled on the corner of her bed. Her eyes were teary.

"P-percy. I-it was a nightmare." She stammered, centering herself on the bed.

Percy sat beside her, and Annabeth rested her head on his shoulder, still whimpering.

"It's okay, I'm here now." He comforted her, kissing her head. That sparked it. She turned up, pressing her lips into his. She wrapped her arms around Percy's neck, pulling him closer. Annabeth pushed him onto the pillow, and pressed her hand to his heart. She pulled away, ever so slightly, resting her head on his chest. No more words had to be said.

And that morning- the most embarrassing moment of their lives. 5 demigods stood above them. Leo was giggling- Piper staring at Jason and then at Percy/Annabeth with jealousy. Jason and Frank stood in shock. Hazel was the first to speak.

"Percy? Annabeth? You are explaining this RIGHT NOW." Not as bad as Coach Hedge, but Percy and Annabeth were blushing like crazy. Annabeth still sleeping on his chest. Leo was still laughing, to make it worse.


	5. Chapter 5- The Twist at the End

( ( ( SURPRISE! Final chapter- I know this was VERY short and ending REALLY quick... ) ) )

Hazel had laid off it. Jason, Frank, and Piper never really cared- Leo was the only problem. Every time he saw Percy and Annabeth holding hands, or quickly kissing each other, or even standing next to each other- he would make a remark about it. It bothered them less and less though, soon they tolerated it. The real problem was Eros. Everyone was worried- except Percy, he was the only one who seemed to know what he was doing.

"Why hasn't he attacked yet?" Annabeth asked him, not really expecting an answer.

"Maybe he has," Percy suggested. "Anyways, we should prepare just in case-"

Right then, a swarm of arrows grazed the top of the ship. Not Eros's magical ones- but everyone was positive where they were coming from. Eros couldn't be seen- except for a dark shadow in the sky.

"All I want is Perseus Jackson. The others are free to go." Eros beamed.

"No! You can't take him!" Hazel protested.

"Hazel," Percy was surprisingly calm. "I must do this."

"NO! I am not losing you, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth grabbed his arm.

"Annabeth, you can come if you want-"

"Yes, actually, her too." Eros said, swooping them up. Annabeth's eyes clouded with worry. Her mouth shut tight. Percy- well, he seemed relaxed. And almost, excited? Woah. There was something Annabeth wasn't getting here.

"Percy, your sword!" She said quickly.

Percy reached into his pocket. It was gone! His eyes widened. They came to a cave- and to Annabeth's relief; there was a rescue party. Poseidon, Athena, and Zeus were all there.

"Thank the gods-" Annabeth began to say, but Eros sat right beside Zeus. "What?"

Percy smirked. He grabbed something from his pocket and knelt to the ground. It was an apple. He threw it to Annabeth, and she caught it. "Percy? What is going on?"

"I thought you were supposed to be the smart one, Wise Girl. I just proposed to you, and you accepted." He nodded at the apple. A proposal in ancient Greece. Annabeth cried tears of joy, she jumped into Percy's arms, then pulled away. "Wait- so Eros, Zeus, and...?"

"All in on it," Percy said.

"What about the others?"

"I'll tell them later." Percy said. Annabeth hugged him again, then kissed him, as the sun set behind the cave.


End file.
